Kurt.
Kurt, labeled as The Uber-Jock, was a contestant on Total Drama School , who was placed on the Screaming Rulers team. Biography Kurt loves just about every sport, except ballet, which he thinks is too girly. He's the captain of his football team, and the most valuable player on his soccer team. And lacrosse, and baseball, and basketball, and... you get the idea. He acts like a second gym teacher in his gym class, constantly telling lazy kids to stop being so lazy and participate. He also is obsessed with girls, mainly the athletic ones, and hasn't ever had a girlfriend because he's afraid they'd be better at sports than him. Total Drama School In "New School, New Drama", he begins to notice Meg and tries to flirt with her. Chris tells him that he'll never get her, and that he should just go talk to Ricky or something.He is put on the "Screaming Rulers" team with Amanda, Carson, Devin, Emilee, and Veronica. During the second challenge in "Science Is... weird, boring, the list could go on..." Kurt decides to help his team by building the Science Kart. His kart looks amazing, and he begins to try to impress Meg with it, but gets a splinter and starts crying. His team wins, so he is safe. In "Terror in the Gym", Kurt shows off his amazing dodgeball skills, but soon gets nailed in the kiwis by Meg. At the elimination ceremony, everyone seems to want to vote him off, but somehow Devin gets voted off instead, sparing Kurt for another night. In "Español no es muy divertido!", Kurt wants to eat the burritos for the Rulers, but he is the only one who wants him to do it. But he does ride during the bull-fighting challenge, and has a stare-down with Gary. Kurt makes the bull sneeze, which knocks down Gary, causing the Screaming Rulers to win. He asks Meg if he did good, which Meg responds to by saying "no." Kurt isn't that important of a character in "The Tell-Tale Art", all he does is tell Emilee to fight back when she gets attacked by Gary. Kurt makes a mini-alliance with Carson to vote out Emilee, and the two succeed. In "Food Fright", Kurt tries to scoop up the crab meat on the ground with his hands, which he calls his "two human bags." He also leads his team to the wrong part of the school, telling them to go to the lunchroom instead of the dorms, which makes his team late for the next challenge and very mad. Later, Kurt gets voted off for a few obvious reasons. He wishes Carson good luck, because Carson is now the only boy left on the team. In "Musical Scares", Meg says that she would have liked Kurt if he wasn't such a "fail." Audition Tape Kurt is throwing a ball around on a soccer field. He says, "Pick me, and I'll make your competition EXTREME!" A ball then comes flying out of nowhere and hits him on the head. Two girls walk by and laugh at him. Trivia *Kurt has a few similarities to Tyler from Total Drama Island. They are both jocks, but Kurt is a real jock while Tyler thinks he is, but in reality, fails. They also both are very childish. *Kurt has an enormous crush on Meg, being one of two boys who do. The other is Gary, and Meg doesn't like either one. *Kurt did not make it to Total Drama: Tiki Jungle. *Kurt's theme song is "We Like Sportz" by the Lonely Island. It was the first sports-related song I could think of. Gallery Kurttds.PNG|Kurt's original picture. Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Screaming Rulers